Frostbite's Revenge
by SapphicaWrites
Summary: Having defeated her enemies, Elsa starts to enact her evil plan to freeze the city... however, her sister then interrupts things. (Elsanna, Superhero AU)


The role of villain always was meant for Elsa in a way. Her cold calculating nature, the glee she could find in other's suffering. It was all exhilarating for her. Then there was the fact she was a mutant with ice powers, able to freeze whatever she wanted.

Her beginnings had been one of a villainous turn as well. Her childhood had been spent as the subject of government experiments into metahumans, trying to enhance their DNA to turn them into living weapons. It worked, of course, but only to turn Elsa into an unstoppable force of nature.

Now though, Elsa's schemes had come to fruition and the city was almost hers. On top of a large skyscraper in the middle of the city, Elsa had trapped and encased the city's resident superhero team, The Helix Squadron, so named for the big corporation that had sponsored them... and been the ones to experiment on Elsa.

The team had been formed when Helix had realised their out of control metahumans needed to be brought to justice, but Elsa was more powerful than any of these super-zeroes. As she strode around, in her black and white skin-tight outfit with a long cape, smirking at her opponents, she gazed at her captives.

"All that money and technology," Elsa remarked, hands behind her back. "And yet you didn't even remotely stand a chance."

One of the captured heroes, an armoured man resembling the norse god Thor, looked at Elsa, his shaggy blonde hair dropped over his eyes. "You... may have beaten us... but someone will stop you..."

Elsa chuckled, stroking his chin. "Oh my dear, Thunder God, you were the best of these losers... and you couldn't stop me. So what hope does the rest of the world have." She then eyed his four teammates. A blonde cockney speedster named Lightning, An armoured cyborg woman named Raptorion, a blue-skinned devil-like man named Shadow Rider, and a man in black military gear and a longbow named Trickshot.

"You're... not getting away with this," Lightning croaked.

"Oh, I already have," Elsa smirked. Finally, it was time to begin the endgame. She then created an icy wind around herself, allowing herself to rise into the air. The entire city looked so small and insignificant from up here, just ripe for conquest.

Holding out her hands, Elsa started to fire her icy beams, coating the entire city in sheets of ice and snow. Cars, streets, buildings, everything was brought to a halt within Elsa's icy reach. Out in the bay, massive icy pillars rose up from under the waves, circling the city like a wall.

With her occupation complete, Elsa landed on the roof of the building, looking down at the gathered populace below. As all good super-villians did, it was time to make a speech to her new subjects now that she had conquered them.

"People of Futura City!" Elsa called out. "This is your new Queen speaking, Frostbite! Your heroes are beaten, your city has fallen. Surrender to my will and I may be lenient, but go against me and you will suffer with your pitful lives."

The gathered masses started to murmur and panic, but no one seemed to resist. They were powerless to stop Elsa, all of them, well except one young lady in particular. As Elsa was standing proud on the side of the balcony, she heard the sound of a door burst open behind her.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" A voice screamed at Elsa, which made even the fearsome snow queen freeze to the spot.

Turning around, she saw her little sister, and girlfriend, Anna, standing behind her, wearing a rather adorable green dress. From the expression on her face, she didn't look happy. Elsa couldn't blame her though. She had sneaked out of their date to do this.

"I get you home for one night in forever, cook you a nice meal and what do you do? Go and freeze these superheroes in ice and try and restart the ice age!" Anna complained. "Honestly, Elsa, do you really think I'm as thick as a brick!"

"Anna!" Elsa growled. "Go away, you're spoiling my big moment AND my revenge!" She then tried to use her ice beams to freeze another section of the city, only for Anna to run up and pull on her ear sharply, pulling her away from the edge.

"Oh no, Elsa, you're not doing this to me again!" Anna remarked, pulling Elsa along, Elsa feeling very embarrassed as her captives started to laugh at her humiliation.

Pushing Anna away, Elsa put her hands on her hips. "Anna, I had all this planned out! I didn't expect for you to drag me to dinner!"

"Well, if you loved me, you would have probably given up this stupid life of being a bad guy!" Anna argued. "We're going to have words, big sister! Now, unfreeze those heroes and the city, right now."

"No!" Elsa refused, turning around and pouting. "They represent the corporation that turned me into a monster... they deserve to pay!"

"Wait what?!" Lightning exclaimed in her restraints. "Helix was responsible for your powers?"

"They kidnapped Elsa from our home when we were little," Anna explained. "She only came back into my life three years ago... and decided to put her frustration to trying to take over the world."

"But it's better than just trying to cope with it on my own," Elsa insisted. "You just wanted me to forget it and just stay with you... but I wanted to change things. You didn't get that Anna, you weren't the one they tortured for ten fucking years."

"Well neither are these heroes you fight every other week," Anna stated. She sighed, realising she wasn't going to get anywhere. "Elsa... just let them go, and come back home with me."

Elsa couldn't help being angry at Anna. What did she understand? She hadn't been the one to suffer at the corporate masters of these heroes. She hadn't been the one to be turned into a living weapon solely because of the mutant gene she carried inside of her.

But in a way, she still loved her sister. She always had done and always did. Anna was her light and life. In those days when she was experimented on, injected with drugs, all that pain, she'd think of Anna, her beautiful baby sister, and now she had her again.

And then there were the heroes. Even if they had stopped her, she admired them for their bravery. She hadn't seen them as individuals, but now, with them at her mercy, she could see they were more alike than she realised. Some had powers like her, others had been experimented on and their bodies augmented, they were all the same.

Perhaps the role of a villain wasn't meant for Elsa after all, but maybe hero wasn't either. In any case, Elsa knew what she needed to do, to make things right... and to make Anna happy. With a flick of her wrist, she melted the icy restraints on the captured heroes.

Turning her attention to the city, she melted the ice surrounding the city, the massive icy pillars and blankets of snow dissipating into snowflakes that floated into the sky. It was a beautiful sight, one that warmed Elsa's heart just a little bit.

Then she went to Anna, giving her sister the biggest hug she'd given in a long time. She sighed, caressing Anna's soft hair. "I'm sorry..." She whispered. "I was... so wrong."

"It's okay," Anna told her, smiling as she hugged Elsa. "You're a villain who's earned her redemption arc Elsa. Now, come on, let's go."

"No... wait," Elsa spoke, before turning her attention to the heroes who were now free. She prepared for whatever they were going to do. If they were going to fight her, she'd fight back. If they arrested her, she'd go clean with them, anything to protect Anna.

But to Elsa's surprise, neither of those things happened. The team's speedster, Lightning stepped forward, holding Elsa's hand. Her bright blue eyes under that visor were filled with content and a bit of happiness, much to Elsa's amazement.

"W-what are you going to do with me?" Elsa wondered. "I'm a villain. You... should lock me away."

"As your girlfriend said, love," the cockney girl told her. "You earned your chance to redeem yourself. You can be better for her. If you make a good start now, we'll not hold anything against you. And hey, you could even join us if you like."

"No thank you," Elsa refused, pouting. "I'm turning over a new leaf, but I'm not that far yet." To which she then saw Anna smirking at her, and Elsa sighed. "But... I'll consider it."

"That's good to hear!" Lightning chirped, as the rest of her team started to head off into the city to clean up Elsa's mess. However, before Lightning could leave, Elsa put her hand on her shoulder, giving her a concerned look.

"About Helix... will you deal with them? They're more powerful than you realise," Elsa spoke. "If you want, I can help you."

"We'd appreciate that," the speedster told her. "But right now, love, you best get back to your date with your sister. You're a lucky gal, by the way. My girlfriend isn't nearly as cute as her."

Elsa found herself blushing as Lightning then sped away. Did she just get a compliment from a superhero? This was turning into a very, very strange night. She then felt Anna hugging her from behind, sighing softly as Anna held her.

"Come on, Elsa," Anna said. "Let's go home."

xXx

**Author's note: **Welp, here's one I've had on the pile for publishing for a while!

Hope you enjoy!


End file.
